


Connor.

by fabricsofteners



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Beta reading is fake, Comfort, Con's deadname is Lucille, David Cage dont interact, Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Characters, Trans Connor, Transitioning, also they're gay, sumo wants pets, trans hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricsofteners/pseuds/fabricsofteners
Summary: Hank Anderson knew from a young age he was Hank.Connor took much longer to understand.





	Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully i'll get around to drawing Lucille eventually....  
> anyway, trans hank and trans connor are both blessings, the pissord gave me the idea, and i spent 8 hours straight in front of my computer writing this.  
> back pain is ruining my life but i love this.  
> enjoy!

Hank Anderson was ten years old when he told his mother he wasn’t a girl, that his body felt wrong and he didn’t want to be called by his old name anymore. His mother, Sarah, a loving mother, had her fair share of concerns but she supported her son. Helped him choose a new name and everything.

 

When he choose Hank, she was happy for him and immediately began using the name. His father had never been in the picture, so that didn’t matter. Honestly, he was given a huge amount of positivity, besides his great grandmother who never stopped giving him shit, but honestly? He was happy anyway.

 

\----

 

It was  _ years _ later when his new android partner walked through the door of his favourite bar, examining every person she saw until she finally spotted him, and began speaking to him. At first, he had disliked her quite a bit, but as time when on, they got on pretty well. Hank even began enjoying her company.

 

Her name was Lucille, but she always seemed rather distant from that name. She would tell everyone, that lame line she introduced herself, “My name is Lucille, I am the android sent by Cyberlife.” Truth be told, Hank hated the way that she said it. He didn’t even really understand why, even after they became less tense towards one another. 

 

It wasn’t until a week or so after the end of the Android army that he began to understand why that was. He had invited her to stay at his house -- they were close friends, and damn close on the brink of more, he felt like it would be alright. She had nowhere better to go, as Cyberlife had been shut down for the time being.

 

Hank was sitting as he always did, sitting on the couch, feet propped up on his coffee table. Lucille in the chair off to the side, legs pulled up to her chest, arms around her knees. Sumo was lying on the couch as well, his head resting on Hank’s lap.

 

A sports game was on TV, though Lucille wasn’t even pretending to look at the screen, she was just staring at the floor in front of her, seemingly lost in thought for what seemed like hours before she finally spoke.

 

“Hank…?” Her voice was soft, she seemed almost afraid. Hank hated that, he still does. That she’d ever have to be afraid.

 

The older man sat up, setting his beer down and looking over to his housemate, not without a grunt from Sumo as he got pushed off the couch, trotting off to his food bowl. 

 

“What’s up, kid? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

 

“I…” She seemed to struggle for words, opening and closing her mouth a few times. Hank didn’t push her, just waited. He knew pretty well how hard it can be to tell people stuff, and Lucille was still learning how to cope with feelings anyway. 

 

“I… I think I’m male.”

 

Well that wasn’t what he expected. I mean, he didn’t know what he expected at all. But he had never even considered the possibility an android could be trans. Did anyone?

 

===

 

Lucille was created to hunt deviants. To take them down and figure out what had malfunctioned in their code. A mistake was made, though, and she never was fully obedient to her code. She would save people she didn’t need to, she failed to shoot two deviants who escaped from Edin Club, and didn’t shoot an android owned by Kamski even though it would have helped with the case.

 

No one outside of Cyberlife was surprised when he deviated, deciding not to kill the leader of the deviant revolution. It seemed like she was just ignoring her own deviation for awhile, and her accepting it was bound to happen eventually.

 

What no one was expecting, though, was her telling Hank one night after dinner, that she wasn’t a she. 

 

She had never seemed attached to her name, even seeming a bit uncomfortable when referred to by it, but of course, if she ever said anything she’d be deactivated for malfunctioned. Even after becoming free, she was nervous about how people would respond. 

 

Even outside of what everyone else could see, she just felt like things were… wrong. Her chest felt awful, everytime she was called ‘she,’ it felt like a stab wound. She tied her artificial hair up in a tight knot to make it appear shorter. The first, and only time before this, she and Hank almost got  _ intimate _ , she had to stop him before anything purely because the idea of him seeing her body as it was,  _ female,  _ felt so absolutely and unbelievably  _ wrong. _

 

If anyone was going to understand though, it was Hank Anderson. Her almost-maybe boyfriend and housemate.

 

And so that oh so fateful night, watching a baseball game with him, that she came out about it. 

 

“I think I’m a male.”

 

Hank breathed out heavily, leaning back against the back of the couch.

 

“Shit, Lu, that’s all? Thought you were gonna tell me you’re moving out or some shit.”

 

“All…? This... isn’t a problem?”

 

“A  _ problem?  _ Lu, why in God’s name, would I, a really fucking trans guy, not be cool with you being trans?”

 

Hank’s expression was that of pure confusion, and honestly, some joy, as if Lucille hadn’t just spilled her biggest secret to him, and definitely wasn’t on the brink of having a panic attack.

 

Lucille didn’t respond, staring at the floor, trying to fight back tears. Why? Hank wasn’t going to kick her- no, him, out, right? So he shouldn’t be crying? This is good!

 

“Shit- kid, don’t cry, fuck-”

 

“I’m.. I’m sorry, Hank, I’m… happy, I don’t understand why my body is trying to cry…” He laughed awkwardly, rubbing at his eyes.

 

Hank chuckled as well, standing up, and holding out one hand to Lucille, smiling softly, “You got a different name you want me to call you?”

 

The younger of the two took the hand, standing up, immediately getting pulled into a tight hug, mumbling into Hank’s chest.

 

After a few moments, he pulled back, thought Hank still held him at an arm’s length, “What was that?”

 

He swallowed hard, looking up at Hank with a slightly nervous expression, his nerves still through the damn roof, “...Connor. I like the name Connor.”

 

Hank thought for a minute, then nodded, smiling, “Connor. I like it.”

 

_ Connor _ smiled brightly now, tears flowing free. Hank, in a brief panic, hugged him again, rubbing his back gently and running his other hand through his hair, muttering words of comfort to the smaller boy, who was stuttering multiple ‘thank you’s over and over again, crying into his chest.

 

Hank simply stood until Connor was willing to move, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of the hoodie he stole from Hank when he first moved in.

 

“Hank…? Can you… help me with this? All of it?”

 

Hank chuckled, ruffling his hair, “Of course, Connor. Anything you need.”

 

\-----

 

It was months later, when Connor had completely gone through his weird android transition, and… most everyone was supporting him. Even Gavin -- “Dude, I’m gay for for your brother guy do you really think I’m transphobic?” -- didn’t say anything shitty, and was willing to call him Connor and everything.

 

They were heading home from a case, having just wrapped up and the interrogation being set for the following afternoon, when a small dachshund puppy ran up to them, immediately cuddling up to Connor, who picked her up without a second thought. 

 

A quick trek around the neighborhood revealed her owner wasn’t near by, and Connor turned to Hank with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster, “Can we keep her?”

 

Hank, though he wasn’t 100% sure it was a grand idea, couldn’t find it in himself to say no to that face.

 

“...Fine…”

 

Immediately, Connor’s face all-but began glowing with joy, ran off to the car, Hank rolling his eyes and following after him, chuckling at his loser of a boyfriend’s antics.

 

\----

 

Another few days later, no news about a missing dachshund, they decided to keep her… plus, she and Sumo got along well. 

 

“So, what do you want to call her?” Hank asked, petting Sumo while Connor held the puppy, giggling as she would lick him. 

 

He looked over at Hank, a slack smile on his face, “What… what if we called her Lucy?”

 

Hank smiled, thinking it over before nodding, “Yeah, I like that. Lucy.”

 

Connor set her down on the floor, where she and Sumo, who jumped down after her, before scooting closer to Hank, and kissing him for a moment, laughing quietly. Hank chuckled, his arms around Connor’s waist, “You’re so lucky I love you, you plastic asshole.”

 

Connor laughed against his mouth, running his hands along the scars on Hank’s chest though his shirt, “I suppose I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> i... don't really have a ending meme for this.
> 
> however, fun fact, i had a dachshund who... passed away earlier this year (feb. 1st), and her name was Lucy, so... that's why I did that. it... also seemed just kind of nice? i know a lot of trans ppl want nothing to do with their dead name, but personally i don't despise mine so... y'know. i'm the author, aight?  
> -Max


End file.
